


Rites of Passage, Rituals of Manhood, and Other Uncertain Proposals

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Discussion of prostitution, J.D. is getting married, M/M, Nathan is absent because he's the voice of moral reason, Post-Series, and we can't have that interfering with Buck's advice, clumsy comparisons to Jane Austen, rest of the gang - Freeform, subtle flirting over poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: When J.D. is beset with pre-wedding jitters, Ezra isn't too pleased with the advice that Buck doles out. Chris's words, on the other hand, are a whole 'nother tale.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish, background J.D. Dunne/Casey Wells
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Rites of Passage, Rituals of Manhood, and Other Uncertain Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a couple years ago, inspired by the 'rites of passage' square on an ancient Trope Bingo card. I move at the speed of molasses. 
> 
> Thank you to my darling kageygirl for betaing and support. <3

Almost exactly two weeks prior to the appointed date of his nuptials, JD went from giddily anticipatory to what Buck had rather accurately labeled _downright squirrely._ The boy couldn't keep his appendages still for longer than it took to draw a head on a beer. He developed a habit of walking into a room, peering around as if he expected a theatre troupe to be performing, and then lighting out again as if an unearthly spirit were nipping at his heels. Perhaps the most disturbing behavior of all were the times he appeared to be gorging himself after a long winter's fast: hands hovering uselessly in the air as his mouth gaped open and closed repeatedly, a wide-eyed squirrel gnawing away on its prized walnut.

Given that said rodentia-like behavior had persisted for the past four days, it wasn't altogether surprising when JD burst into the saloon, caught sight of the five of them seated at their usual table, and then immediately turned around and headed straight back out again.

"That boy has the pre-wedding shakes worse than anybody I've ever seen," Josiah said as he signaled for two cards. He tapped his thumb twice when they arrived, a tell that Ezra easily recognized. The man was praying for a miracle—or at least a pair. "I'd say he has cold feet, but I don't see how they could be, as much as he keeps racing around on 'em."

"He doesn't have cold feet," Buck said, managing to sound both patronizing and defensive at the same time. He stroked his thumb over the left side of his mustache, then indicated he'd hold. Confident, then, enough for Ezra to reconsider his own upcoming strategy. "He's just a little nervous, that's all. Like any man would get before chaining himself to the same woman for all time."

"I am astonished that your reassurances have fallen on deaf ears," Ezra said dryly. Buck ignored him, but Chris's lips quirked up, recompense enough for his wit. "Dealer takes two."

Vin tossed in a penny ante. His tells were subtle, like the man himself, but there was a particular casualness to his toss that he only employed when he was sure of his hand. "Could be Nettie's been giving him some trouble," he said. "When I was over there yesterday, she had Casey on a cleaning spree the likes of which I ain't never seen. I think she'd have torn down the walls and built 'em back up again if the thought had a-come to her."

"Can't see JD noticing if the walls had gone missing," Buck said. "He's got nothing but stars in his eyes right now, and they're all named Casey."

"That ranch is Nettie's pride and joy," Josiah said. "This marriage is a time of transition for her as well as for JD and Casey. It'll be different for her, having a man in the house after so many years without."

Vin murmured something, but Ezra didn't catch it, caught as he was by Chris's gaze. The small smile on his face said he was considering Ezra's own tells, already having made his decision about the others' hands. 

Ezra stared back at him, indulging himself in this foolishness yet again. He wasn't sure exactly when Chris had taken up this particular habit, probing Ezra's intentions with that amused, knowing gaze of his, but Ezra was long past being able to convince himself that his own reaction was merely about protecting his stake in the game. A small, traitorous part of him was beginning to suspect that Chris's actions were as unrelated to the noble art of poker as his own were.

Today, spurred by some inner dissatisfaction—that same perverse instinct that had made him turn around that day years ago and return to the Indian village after he'd already been free and clear of the fight—he changed his own response. Rather than hold Chris's gaze without reacting, he let some of his inner heat creep into his eyes, and let his lips part, just enough to display a glint of gold.

Chris grinned back at him, and upped the ante.

The hand proceeded rapidly after that, Josiah, and surprisingly Buck as well, bowing out. He and Chris rode their individual bluffs out to the end, but Vin's pair of aces easily beat them both.

Ezra found he didn't mind the loss.

He gathered the cards lazily, letting the others' words wash over him, holding his own back. Chris, to the untutored eye, was as reserved as he always was, only dropping a response on occasion to keep the conversation going, but his eyes were lively. Alive. Ezra found himself responding to the fire in Chris's gaze every time those eyes alighted on him, fanning the cards a bit more showily than he usually indulged in, taking the time to flourish them between his hands. The display seemed to work, drawing Chris's gaze for longer periods of time, though his attention was focused on Ezra's eyes, rather than the more obvious display.

"Hell, pard. Are you gonna deal those anytime today, or should we put up a sign and sell tickets?"

Ezra jerked his gaze away from Chris's. He pasted a smarmy smile on his face as he flicked a card towards Buck. "Far be it for me to interfere in any business venture conducted on my behalf," he said as he continued to deal. "Although I do insist on the majority of the cut, since I would be supplying the talent for this enterprise."

Buck opened his mouth, but Ezra never had the pleasure of hearing his rebuttal, as JD chose that very moment to charge back into the saloon. He dragged an empty chair away from the table with a squeal that surely rivaled the worst performances of all the legions of hell and then flung himself down into it as if he were trying to escape from said demons.

"JD?" Buck asked, rather cautiously. "Everything O.K.?

"Of course," JD said, crossing his arms heavily over his chest. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Glances passed 'round the table faster than Ezra had ever been able to deal cards. Josiah was the one who finally accepted the buck, sighing heavily as he dropped his forearms onto the table.

"Now son, I don't mean to pry," he said. "But one can't help but notice a certain...animated quality to your recent actions. Given the nature of your upcoming business in front of the Lord, I thought it not impossible that the two might be related."

JD narrowed his eyes at Josiah, clearly trying to unravel the meaning behind that mouthful. He blinked, and then, clearly giving up on his own interpretation, looked to Buck.

"Hell, JD," Buck said. "We can't help if we don't know what's going on with you. Just talk to us."

JD's mouth worked a couple times, then he squirmed in his chair until he'd more or less achieved an upright posture. "I don't know that I should."

"If you're having second thoughts, it's best to work them out now," Vin said quietly. "It'll hurt her a lot less if you change your mind before the wedding than if you do it after."

JD's grip on his own arms went slack. He gaped at Vin. "Second thoughts? About marrying Casey? Why would I have second thoughts about marrying Casey?"

Buck drew a breath large enough to launch a thousand words of oration. Ezra stomped down on his foot before he could release it. Given the volume of Buck's answering grunt, Ezra thought that Josiah might have shared his own opinion with Buck, as well.

"No one said you should," Josiah said. "We're just taking shots in the dark, JD. Please, shine a light on the matter for us all."

JD seemed to follow that metaphor well enough, because he scratched the back of his neck, and then sighed. "It's...you know." Twin spots of red emerged on his cheeks. "The wedding." The red flooded outwards, until even his ears were pink. "Or, mostly, what comes after."

Another round of glances made their way around the table. Ezra carefully removed himself from the discussion, keeping his gaze on his hands as he slowly began to gather up the cards he'd already dealt when JD had burst in.

"Now, I get being nervous, and that's fine, JD," Buck said. "But have some faith in yourself. From what I heard of what went on in that hayloft with, uh, what was her name." He snapped his fingers a few times. "Lydia's girl. Anyway, you showed her a heck of a good time. You'll be just fine."

"Nora. Her name's Nora." Somehow, JD got even redder. "And, uh. We didn't, you know. It was all an act to get you to shut up about it."

"Ha!" Buck slapped his hand down on the table. "I knew it! I knew those noises she was making weren't anything natural-like."

JD frowned harder, and recrossed his arms over his chest.

Buck sighed, apparently remembering that he was supposed to be being supportive. "Hey, now. It's not the end of the world. You've still got over a week. I can introduce you to a real nice girl. Once you have a little experience, then you'll know just how to give young Casey a proper wedding night."

"Oh, come on, Buck," JD said. "You can't possibly expect me to do...that. Can you?"

"Why not?" There was a gleam in Buck's eyes now, one that said he'd taken JD's question personally. "Are you saying that what those girls do is wrong?"

"No, but." JD sputtered. "Just because it ain't wrong for them, don't mean it's right for everybody. Does it?"

"Maybe not as regular as rain like ol' Chris here, but hell, JD. It's a rite of passage in every man's life!"

"Everyone's? You mean all of you have…?" JD's gaze flitted over the rest of them.

Ezra met his gaze, working the cards through his fingers as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Josiah was the first one to give in to the boy's bafflement. "If the Lord doth provide an opportunity," he said, grinning a little as he saluted with his glass, "then who am I to say no?"

Vin, to Ezra's surprise, merely shrugged. If Nathan were here, he'd have surely proven to be a voice of reason and dissent, but alas for JD's sake, old Lettie Myers's cat had chosen this morning to trip his mistress on her daily constitutional. As it was, JD's gaze completed the circuit around their table without finding the support he'd been hoping for.

"Aw, heck," he said. "I guess if that's what it's gonna take."

"Well, now, that's entirely up to you," Buck said, and Ezra felt a faint hope struggle into existence, only to die an ignoble death at Buck's next words. "But you don't want Casey to be disappointed on the most important night of her life, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" JD shoved himself up and out of his seat. "I'll talk to you all later. I gotta think about this."

Ezra continued shuffling, the gentle whisper of the cards sliding against each other the only sound for a long moment.

"Ah, hell." Buck slapped his hands down on top of the table. "That boy's going to make a right mess of this."

"He will if you keep giving him advice," Chris said.

"Didn't notice you saying much to help out just now," Buck said as he stood. "So why don't you keep your trap shut and let me go fix this mess?"

Chris held up both hands. Buck nodded once, hesitated like he'd like to hitch his trousers a little higher but didn't want to look like a fool for doing it, and then marched out of the saloon.

Vin sighed. "Nothing good is gonna come of that."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Josiah said.

"I reckon it'll turn out all right in the end," Chris said. "I just don't particularly wanna know how it turns out in the middle."

Vin chuffed softly. Josiah grinned and poured himself another tipple. Ezra tapped the edge of the deck against the baize.

"Well, gentlemen, what do you say? Another round?"

They all made sounds of acquiescence, and Ezra began to deal, all too aware of Chris's curious gaze lingering upon him the whole time.

* * *

Ezra found JD slumped on a stool in front of his horse's stall, twirling a bedraggled stalk of hay between his fingers. For a moment, he considered turning around and leaving the boy to work out his moral quandaries on his own. It wasn't as if Ezra's own words of wisdom would weigh more than his best friend's boisterous advice or his hero's example—and yet the thought of JD forcing himself into such a situation soured his stomach badly enough that he stepped forward without further deliberation.

JD's head came up, confusion crossing his face before he relaxed back into his defeated posture. "Oh, hey, Ezra. I thought maybe Buck had found me again."

"I take it from your less than enthusiastic response that your most recent discussion did not go any better than the first?"

JD flung the hay towards the ground, though it fluttered downward unimpressively. "Heck if I know. I couldn't understand half of what he was trying to tell me. Mostly 'cause I don't think he knew what he was trying to say himself."

"I suspect that's the way of it." Ezra settled his back against the support beam next to JD, crossing one ankle over the other as he pondered his next words. "I would guess that he feels badly for trying to pressure you into something that doesn't suit you, even though his own natural inclinations push him to advise you in that direction."

JD snorted. "Yeah, I got that, even if you ain't much more understandable than he is."

Ezra uncrossed his ankles, standing tall as he hooked his thumbs into his gun belt. "Then let me speak plainly. Making time with a courtesan is no rite of passage."

JD scowled. "Easy enough to say when you've already done it."

Ezra shook his head. "I have done no such thing."

JD frowned at him. "But back there, in the saloon, you said…."

Ezra arched an eyebrow. "Did I actually say anything of the sort?"

JD paused, lips creasing as he considered. "No?"

"No. I merely chose to abstain from the discussion. You assumed you knew my answer." Ezra opened his mouth to continue impressing upon him the importance of attention to detail—and then decided that was probably further afield than this discussion could afford to range if he wanted to retain JD's attention. "The point is, I am no less of a man for not having participated in such an exchange. And neither are you."

"Maybe," JD said, rather sullenly. "How come you ain't done it?"

It was a matter of ingrained professionalism to ignore the sudden jump of his pulse in his throat, the sudden prick of perspiration on his skin, as if he were doing nothing more than facing down a handful of tricky opponents at the poker table. "It simply doesn't appeal to me. You, my good man, should have even more disinclination. I suspect Miss Wells believes you to be as innocent in marital matters as she herself is."

JD blushed, though not nearly to the degree he had in the bar. "We ain't _that_ innocent."

Ezra didn't bother to hide his smirk. "All the more reason to continue your explorations in concert with your future bride."

JD fidgeted, near enough to unseat himself on the stool. "But what if I'm not any good? Shouldn't I at least, you know, be able to take the lead?"

"No. You should follow hers."

JD's brow furrowed deeply enough to house a row of beans. "Huh?"

Ezra sighed, then closed the distance between them enough for a circumspect tête-à-tête before dropping down to squat on one heel. "It's simply a matter of paying attention to her tells." Ezra paused, all too clearly picturing JD's skills at the poker table. "Or, think of it as employing the care with which you handle your noble steed."

"Huh?"

Ezra blew out a breath. "Think, JD. You know when your horse is nervous, correct?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"How?"

JD shrugged. "Lots of ways. Like if her ears start swiveling like crazy, or her muzzle goes tight, or if she's gone tense all over."

"Exactly." Ezra smiled, pleased he'd found the right language to get his point across. "Pay that much attention to Casey. Look into her eyes. Listen to her breathing. Notice when she goes tense all over for the wrong reasons and when she relaxes. If you pay attention to where she leads you, then you won't go wrong.

Amazingly, JD turned his deepest shade of red yet, nearly akin to a pickled beet. "Um. Casey ain't exactly a horse, Ezra."

"Listen to the man, JD."

Ezra startled badly, nearly tipping over onto his ass. Chris stepped out of the shadows as Ezra fought his way to his feet. His smirk was proof that he'd witnessed Ezra's graceless display. Proof, as well, that he'd timed his entrance to create said display—which, oddly, did nothing to calm Ezra's racing heart.

"Are you sure, Chris?" JD asked. "I mean, Buck kept telling me stuff like I need to take command, and how a lady likes a man who can sweep her off her feet."

"JD, I love Buck like a brother, but he's the last person on God's green earth you should be taking marriage advice from." Chris sauntered closer, taking up position next to the same pillar where Ezra had previously held forth. "Sure, he's got a way with ladies. But Casey ain't some girl you're aiming to tumble once and then just walk away from the next day."

"Hell, no, she ain't!"

"Then all you need to think about is how Casey would feel if she ever found out you spent time with a working girl," Chris said.

JD's head shot up, his eyes wide. A moment later, he glanced from Chris to Ezra. He suddenly seemed to notice he was still seated while they stood. He shot to his feet so quickly the stool wobbled and finally fell over, though JD paid it no mind.

"You're right, Chris. Thank you." He hitched his thumb over his shoulder, towards his horse's stall. "I should go. Casey said that Nettie has been giving her a hard time lately, wanting every last thing on the homestead fixed up all proper-like. I said I'd ride out, give her a hand with the fences."

"Then you should do that," Chris said. "But one more piece of advice, if you'll take it from someone who's actually been married."

JD's eyes widened. Ezra was glad that JD seemed to realize what a gift he was being offered, but he had to quell his own urge to fidget. It warmed something inside of him to know that Chris was at a point in his life where he could talk about these kinds of things, but all of a sudden Ezra felt like he was out of place.

"People never talk about this, because it's a private thing, and rightly so. So understand that for all Buck knows about women, he don't know this, because he's never been married." Chris's eyes flicked towards Ezra for a moment, unreadable, but not unkind. "Your first time together won't be your best. Not because it'll be bad. But because it'll get better over time. You'll learn each other. You'll get easy with each other. Be grateful you get the opportunity to discover those things with her."

JD nodded slowly, clearly mulling over Chris's words. Ezra was fairly sure JD still didn't completely comprehend Chris's point, but at least he was finally headed in the right direction.

"Thank you," JD said. He took a breath, then squared his shoulders, clearly trying to be the man he envisioned himself being. He stuck his hand out for Chris to shake, and then to Ezra's surprise, offered his hand to Ezra, as well. "I appreciate the plain talk."

They watched, side-by-side in silence, as JD finished readying his horse and then charged out of the stable like Sherman was marching for his plantation.

Chris sighed. "You think he understood a lick of what we told him?"

Ezra snorted. "Possibly, although I'd be hard pressed to lay money on it. At least it seems certain that we've managed to dissuade young Mr. Dunne from following Buck into a house of ill repute."

"I hope so," Chris said, snorting softly. "Or else I might have to send Buck off to Eagle Bend for the rest of the week."

"Ahh, banishment," Ezra said, nodding sagely. "Such an underutilized deterrent in these modern times."

Chris chuckled. Now that they'd closed the matter at hand, Ezra would have expected him to move off to go about the usual rituals of his day: checking in at the jail and telegraph office and Mary's; slowly striding through town, making his presence known, as warning and comfort both; taking up a seat on the boardwalk, perhaps with a book or a cheroot or simply to nap. Instead, he settled a little more firmly against the support pole, angled so he was turned towards Ezra.

"Is it true you've never been with a whore?"

The thing about Chris Larabee was that he struck faster than anybody—and he never missed. Everyone knew that, and only the most foolish ever called him out. Ezra now had to count himself amongst that group. He'd started this duel himself this morning, when he'd met Chris's eyes and silently dared him to do his worst.

"Yes," he said, not bothering to embellish. As he'd told JD, there wasn't any shame to be had in that fact. "It's true."

Chris nodded. "It never seemed to me that you have a problem with the profession, though. Lydia's girls liked you well enough."

"I don't have any problem with the business of it, no, as long as the girls aren't in straits similar to what we found in Wickestown." Ezra licked his lips, attempting to free himself from the parched nervousness that threatened to sap his courage. "It's the act itself that has little appeal."

"But you've had partners." Chris arched an eyebrow. He seemed closer now, though Ezra hadn't seen him move. Close enough that Ezra could feel the heat of him through the wool of his own jacket. "That was sound advice you gave JD." 

Ezra raised his chin, acknowledging the compliment. "A gentleman does not speak of his past pursuits." He took a deep breath. If he left it there, he knew Chris would, as well—but one did not win the pot without contributing a stake. "But yes, I've had partners. Not many. I'm particular about who I invite to my bed, and rarely have I judged the potential reward to be worth the risk."

He regretted his words as soon as he saw the flash of pain in Chris's eyes. He'd only meant to open himself up by hinting more directly at his preference for men—but of course Chris had lived through more than mere risk. Ezra reached out instinctively, but he held back, uncertain if his touch would be welcome after that gaffe.

"I'm sorry," he said, dropping all of his pretences, letting his sincerity show. "Chris, I didn't mean—" He cut off, shocked into silence as Chris caught his hand in a gentle grip.

"I know what you meant, Ezra." He ran the pad of his thumb across Ezra's knuckles. That simple touch sent heat racing through his body, from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes. "I suppose it's my fault for not speaking plainly. I wasn't trying to get you to confess to anything, though I thank you for making matters clear."

Ezra swallowed hard. His voice still sounded like he'd fought his way through a dust storm when he spoke. "What was it that you wanted to know?"

Chris looked away, and if Ezra didn't know better, he'd swear a bit of color rouged his cheeks. Nothing to match JD's vibrant reds, but instead a rather lovely pink. "How you felt about other people whorin'. If you thought less of me. For visiting 'regular as rain,' as Buck called it."

Ezra opened his mouth—and realized he didn't know what to say. He wasn't entirely sure if he was keeping pace with the conversation, despite the fact that he was the one who usually preferred to speak in hints and insinuations. Chris's hand seemed to promise one thing, while his words led Ezra's thoughts down another path entirely.

"I take it, that's a yes," Chris said, fingers loosening around Ezra's.

"No," Ezra said, closing his own fingers more tightly so Chris couldn't escape. "It's not that. I'm not one to judge a man's preferences, unless he's hurting innocents. It's just...strange to me, I suppose. I'm not the type who likes to share."

"No, I imagine you're not." Chris tugged gently, and Ezra let him go, disappointed. Chris didn't move away, however, even if his gaze did go distant, like he was searching the far side of the stables for words to say. 

"You were right about risk, even though you meant it for your own situation. After Sarah." Chris swallowed, but then pressed on. "Right after, I was nothing but a ball of grief and rage. I didn't let go of that for a very long time, but after a while I just wanted to feel something else on top of the pain. The whiskey helped. So did fighting. But the best was lying down with somebody warm. Somebody I didn't have to worry whether they lived or died once I left the next morning."

" _Chris._ " Ezra ached with the need to reach out, to comfort. He didn't dare use touch after Chris had pulled away, but at least his words had returned to him. "Even if I wanted to judge you for your past, I could never find fault in those choices. They've been far better than some of my own, with far more reason."

"I suppose we've both taken our own long roads to get to where we are." Chris finally looked back to him, and, _oh,_ Ezra hadn't been keepin' pace at all. The soft smile on his face was one thing, but the look in his eyes...Ezra hadn't been prepared.

_Courage, Ezra._ "And where, might I ask, are we?"

"I suppose that's what I'm trying to figure out right now." Chris shrugged one shoulder, looking away again. "There was a time when I couldn't imagine ever wanting to settle down with a woman again. Figured I'd spend my life just scratchin' the itch whenever I needed to, and nothing more. But it's been over a year since I've spent time with a working girl."

Ezra's eyebrows shot up. 

Chris snorted. "Yeah, I hadn't realized it's been so long, either, until this whole betrothal madness with JD and Casey got me thinking. Got me thinking about other things, too, remembering the good times more than the bad." A muscle in his jaw jumped. "Got me thinking I was only partly right about the future I'd imagined for myself."

Heart pounding, Ezra took a half-step forward, turning so that they were fully facing each other for the first time since Chris had entered the stables. He needed the stability of squaring off with him, the surety of being able to look directly into Chris's eyes, because he felt as if he were standing on the edge of a precipice the existence of which he hadn't been aware of until just now. "In what way?"

"I still don't ever see myself settling down with a woman," he said. "But I wouldn't mind spending time with somebody who isn't the type to share."

Ezra had no idea how to describe the sound that left him, because he was certain he'd never made it before. He'd curled his fingers into the front of Chris's shirt without thinking, desperately needing...something. Needing Chris to definitively reject him, if Ezra had misinterpreted what Chris had just said. Because if Chris didn't, if Ezra hadn't….

What he'd just heard was as romantic as anything he'd ever read in an Austen novel.

"The risks are always gonna be there, Ezra," Chris said, cupping his hands lightly around Ezra's. "I suppose you'll have to judge for yourself the potential rewards. But I'm aiming to head out to the cabin, as soon as I get saddled up. If you wanna talk about this further, you know where to find me."

With that, Chris took a step back, and then another, until they were forced to let go of each other. Ezra swallowed hard, but he felt frozen. Undone. He'd started the day, confident that he was an equal match to the opponent in front of him—but they hadn't even been playing the same game.

_We've both taken our own long roads to get here,_ Chris had said, and wasn't that the truth? Ezra's dreams, when he'd dared to have them, had always centered around a shining gambling hall and enough money to chase life's little discomforts far away. It had taken him far too long after he'd found himself trapped in this little burg to shake off Maude's conditioning and truly understand that he'd always wanted something more than those hazy fantasies.

_More_ was currently shoving his knee up into his horse's gut as he tightened down on the cinch. Ezra was suddenly terrified his inaction had cost him his chance.

"Chris," he said, and though it was little more than a whisper, Chris looked up, brow furrowed. Ezra wanted to smooth those lines apart with his thumbs, and that thought was the one that finally got his voice working again. "Wait for me, please? I need to fetch my saddlebags from my room."

Chris's grin started in his eyes, but by the time it stretched wide, showing off his beautiful teeth, Ezra's heart was pounding for reasons wholly other than fear. 

END


End file.
